


Dear Quinn,

by Onehellagaykid



Series: Letters to you [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Dear Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Quinn,

"Santana!" Rachel called out for her friend. "Santana!" she shouted once again to get her attention.

"Yes Berry, What can I do for you, your majesty." Santana smiled when she saw the letter in clasped in Rachel's hand. "Are you about to do what I think you are about to do."

"Yes. Take me to her. Please." Santana nodded and grabbed her car keys before dragging Rachel out of the building. "I can't believe I'm doing this. How do you know where she is?"

"Well, I knew that you wouldn't marry Jesse St Douchebag and I told Quinn. She wrote you the letter and told me where she would be at the time. She knew that you wouldn't want her there, or at least Jesse wouldn't want her there." Santana said as they exited the building and made their way to Santana's car.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Jesse shouted as he ran to stop Santana.

"I'm taking Little Miss Berry here to her fairytale ending. Which by the way it isn't you." He grabbed Santana's arm and tried to pull her away from the door, but she swung her arm round and connected her fist with his nose. "Sorry pretty boy." She said as she got into the car. Rachel just stared her looking slightly scared. "Oh come on, You would have done the same thing." Rachel just rolled her eyes as Santana started the engine and drove to the secret location that Quinn gave her. Santana told her to close her eyes and she did, as she got out the car and was lead to Quinn. She opened her eyes and was sat in the auditorium. There was a button hooked up to a projector, so she pushed it.

"Is this thing on?" Quinn's voice spoke through the speakers, making Rachel smile. "Right okay. Rachel if you are watching this then that means that you aren't getting married to St Douchebag. It means that you chose me, and I am forever grateful for that. Rachel you do not understand how much you mean to me. You are my perfect thing. I love you so much, and I hope that you know that. I'm going to sing now if you haven't guessed." Quinn started to sing She's Always A Woman as she walked out onto the stage. Rachel smiled as Quinn shrugged her shoulders and smirked. When the song had finished, Quinn was standing in front of Rachel, smiling. "Please give me a second chance. I promise I won't screw up." Rachel nodded and pulled Quinn in for a kiss.

"Dear Quinn. You have no idea, how long I've wanted to do that."

"You liked the letter then. By the way, I kinda broke into the school, so we should go."


End file.
